


Beyond Our Wildest Dream

by Marissa13002



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissa13002/pseuds/Marissa13002
Summary: “All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.”-Walt Disney( Based off of @WatchAndLearnKid 's oneshot "Dream Walkers" )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WatchAndLearnKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchAndLearnKid/gifts).



According to scientific studies, what people see and experience in dreams might not necessarily be real, but the emotions attached to the experiences certainly are. One example could be dancing. “To dream that you are dancing signifies freedom from any constraints and restrictions. Your life is in balance and in harmony. Dancing also represents frivolity, happiness, gracefulness, sensuality, and sexual desires.” If you compared this type of dream to YouTuber H2O Delirious, you might agree. This definition might perfectly explain why the grown man had been dreaming the same dream for almost a month straight now.

Every night, Delirious would lay in bed with a grin on his face, for he knew what was to come. It always started out in a ballroom full of people. His outfit transformed from what he went to sleep in to a black-and-midnight-blue tuxedo. He also wore a masquerade mask that deemed similar to a hockey mask, the same one his Grand Theft Auto V character wore. However, the dream didn’t truly start until Delirious’ eyes caught his eyes from across the room. The way he looked in his tux and mask, the way he glided around the ballroom… All of it was just so capturing.

This mystery man seemed to have taken an interest in Delirious, too. Every night, the two would find each other and dance, leaving not one inch of floor untouched by their steps. The ironic thing is the small fact that neither have said a word to the other, until tonight.

As usual, Delirious appeared in the ballroom in his tuxedo. However, the mysterious man was nowhere to be found. He was the only one who wore black-and-royal-red attire and now he was missing. Or so Delirious thought. When he felt a warm presence from behind, he turned to find the handsome gentleman standing there.

“Hello, Jonathan,” he breathed into his ear, grabbing his hand in the process. “I’ve been awaiting our dance all day. Things are going to be different tonight.”

Before anything else could be said, the YouTuber was whisked into the middle of the crowd. He eventually became lost in it, unable to find his baffling dance partner. On the other hand, Delirious did begin to notice the other couples in the room. Most were familiar faces, which was odd considering everybody had on a masquerade mask. Wildcat appeared to be spinning Mini around slowly, Nogla was moving carefully with Lui, Sark and Nanners seemed to be talking with Bryce and Ohm, Terroriser and Moo were dancing gracefully as they laughed quietly to themselves, and Basically and FourZeroSeven were grinning at one another. After a few seconds of watching his friends enjoy themselves, they all began to fade away until they were completely gone.

Glancing around, Delirious realized he wasn’t alone. All the way on the other side of the room was Mr. Mystery. His attention was somewhere else, so Delirious began to walk towards him, proceeding with caution.

“I can understand why you hide yourself from the others, Jonathan,” his partner said. “Secrecy is something worth having and holding on to. Take me, for example. We’ve been ball-dancing along with everyone else in the room for an entire month without one word spoken to each other. Why haven’t you told anyone about this? Not even Luke?”

Delirious stopped nearly two feet away and replied, “I didn’t find a reason to.”

A chuckle came from the gentleman as he turned his gaze to Delirious. “And what about Evan?”

“What about him?”

The stranger let out another chuckle. “You like him, don’t you? You enjoy your conversations with him as much as he does? You enjoy playing games with him as much as he does?”

“I mean, I guess. I-I don’t know.”

“Hopefully you’ll understand as fast as Evan. After all, he dreams for these moments with you, Jonathan.”

Blinking, Delirious became confused. That’s when he saw that he was no longer in the ballroom; he had returned to his own room. The sunshine shone through the windows, signaling morning. Although Delirious treated this day as any other, he thought about his dream and Vanoss constantly. How did that man know about Delirious’ newfound feelings towards his best friend? What did he mean by Vanoss “dreams for these moments”? Well, to put it in simply, Delirious was determined to find out that night when he went to sleep.

The dream started as it always did. Expect, this time, there was no one in the ballroom. Just the YouTuber and the stranger, who was grinning at Delirious; they were both still in their tuxedos and masks.

“Have you figured it out yet, Jonathan? ‘Cause I did a long time ago.”

Reaching out towards the other’s face, Delirious removed his mask. “E-Evan? B-But how? Wha- I’m so confused. How did I not realize it sooner?”

“That’s the same thing I’ve been asking myself for nearly three weeks now,” Vanoss said.

“You knew it was me for three weeks? Why didn’t you say anything? How is this happening? How is this possible?” The questions came blurting out of Delirious’ mouth as fast as his mind could create them. Luckily, Vanoss answered them just as quick.

“I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure if it was you. I’ve never seen your face before. But after dancing with you for an entire week straight, I began to recognize all the others in the room. There was Tyler and Craig, David and Lui, Scott and Adam, Bryce and Ryan, Brian and Brock, and Marcel and Scotty… Everyone except for you, Jonathan. From then on, I started to focus on you and what you were wearing. The blue amongst the black in your tux, the way your mask looked… It was so familiar, but like I said, I’ve never seen you in person before. All I’ve ever had to base off of is the fanart you receive. Now here we are. Seeing each other face-to-face for the very first time…”

With that being said, Vanoss stretched his hand out towards Delirious’ face and took his mask off as well. Both men were utterly speechless. While the Asian was taking everything in, he couldn’t help but blurt out: “You look nothing like I imagined.”

Delirious laughed, only to hide his self consciousness. After all, the previous night Vanoss had said, “You like him, don’t you? You enjoy your conversations with him as much as he does? You enjoy playing games with him as much as he does?” This meant he knew about Delirious’ little crush on him. You’d be worried, too, if your crush knew you liked them, wouldn’t you? Although, what he didn’t know was his crush felt the exact same way. Everyone likes a little mystery in their partner, and that’s exactly what both men had.

“You look nothing like I imagined,” Vanoss repeated, going on, “but you look better than I could have ever imagined you.” Leaning in slowly but surely, he didn’t hesitate on attempting to kiss Delirious. Only, that’s all it was - a mere attempt. Before their lips could touch, both YouTubers closed their eyes. When nothing happened, they realized they were back in their rooms in their beds. Darn.

At least they both knew how each other felt. Maybe. Jumping out of bed, Delirious ran to his computer. He was about to log into Skype and contact the owl-man but he stopped himself short before he could click. What am I doing? He thought to himself. Do I honestly think this could be real? There’s no way we could have a dream together every night for a month. What if my mind is just toying with me? Am I really going to call Evan and say some things I could end up regretting if this is just another fantasy of mine? Besides, isn’t he still dating Sydney? I don’t want to ruin what they have; I couldn’t.

Leaning back in his chair, Delirious felt a burning in his heart, neither good nor bad. It was undoubtful that his love for Vanoss was strong, but it was so strong that it was now physically hurting him. He would much rather stay asleep and dance all night with his crush than be awake and record videos with him all day. Was this bad? Well, like said, it was neither good nor bad. By night they loved each other, but by day they were just friends like always. It was complete torture for Delirious and he couldn’t stand to think about it. Now he began to dread going to bed.

When he awoke in the same ballroom with the same outfit with the same person, Vanoss immediately saw something was wrong. “Are you okay, Jonathan? Was… Was it something I did? Is it because I tried to kiss you yesterday? I’m sorry… I just assumed you felt the same way...”

“You’re not real. No way can you be real. The real VanossGaming lives in Canada. The real Evan has Sydney. My imagination is just getting the better of me in my dreams and I don’t know why I ever thought this was real. I’m sorry, Evan. If you had successfully kissed me last night, I would be completely delirious. My yearning for you is so intense, I can’t even find the words to explain it. Please stop me from dreaming about you…”

Vanoss was taken back by this sudden outburst. He was confused by what Delirious meant. What was he trying to say? Did he not feel the way Vanoss had thought? No, because he just said his desire for the man was intense…? “Jonathan, it’s actually me. I can’t explain how, but we are both here, for real. You have to believe me. Don’t stop dreaming about me; I need you here with me. I broke up with Sydney yesterday. Our almost-kiss made me realize how much I want to be with you and not her. Please believe me, Jonathan, please!”

Without anymore words to follow, Delirious looked at Vanoss with eyes ready to pour out a waterfall. “I can’t, Evan, I can’t. You’re absolutely too perfect to be real.” A few tears began to slip as Delirious started to fade away. Vanoss tried to reach out and stop him, though there was no actual way. Once you finally wake up to reality, you realize you’ve been dreaming your entire life.

 

There is such a man who once went without sleep for eleven days straight. Delirious had been going on four days and he already felt like he was in another world. When he recorded with his friends, they all tried to think nothing of it and play as usual. It was pointless - they all knew he was tired and stressed. Why, though? Only one of them knew the answer to that. No matter how many calls, how many voicemails, how many messages Vanoss left, Delirious refused to reply. He talked to him in recordings and that’s it. Finally, after much begging from Vanoss, Luke decided to take things into his own hands. After all, they were like brothers. They looked out for each other. This was proof.

“Jon, I know you’re home, open up,” Luke said into the door as he knocked. Surprisingly, the door widened not even two seconds after he finished his sentence. Delirious stood there, pink-eyed and smiling. “Oh, hey. What are you doing here so late? It’s like eleven, I think.” Ignoring his question, Luke invited himself in and looked around the house. Messier than usual, way messier.

“Why is Evan constantly pleading with me to check up on you? You have him really, really worried, and quite frankly, we should be worried about him. He broke up with his girlfriend the other day, ya know?”

Delirious sighed and sat down in his swivel chair, spinning it back and forth. “I don’t know why he’s so concerned about my well being.” This statement caused Luke to sigh as well.

“It’s not just him, Jon. We’re all concerned about you two. Did something go on between you and him? It’s like you both got miserable at the same time. Out of nowhere, you decided to stop sleeping and Evan decided to break up with his girlfriend. What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“I’m not dumb. I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not! Nothing happened between us!”

Luke squinted his eyes and frowned harder. Then, with no hesitation, he punched Delirious square in the face, knocking him out cold. On a side note, at least he carried him to his bed. Plus Delirious was finally getting the sleep he needed and didn’t want. Perhaps he would be asleep until noon the next day. Luke didn’t bother to find out; after he put his best friend in bed, he walked out the door and drove off.

When Delirious woke up in his dream, he was laying down with excruciating pain in his nose. “Ow!” He exclaimed, sitting up while holding his face. He stopped when he realized he wasn’t in a ballroom. This time, he was in what seemed to be an ice hockey arena. Well, he was amongst the bleachers to be exact. There was only one other person here and they were skating around in the rank. Standing up, Delirious almost fell over until he realized he was wearing ice skates. That only meant one thing.

Making his way over to the rink, he stepped inside and started to (barely) skate towards the person. They noticed him and skid to a sudden stop.

“Is it really you, Evan?” Delirious asked quietly.

“You haven’t been answering my messages and calls. Where have you been? I missed you… I thought you liked being in these dreams with me? You stopped talking to me after I left Sydney and I became so lonely…”

“It is you. I don’t understand how, but it is.”

“You don’t need to understand how when you could just appreciate why. Look at this ice rink I’ve been skating in for four days. I don’t know how I’m doing it, but I love that I am. Now come over here and skate with me, you crazy clown.” Vanoss smiled and Delirious did too.

Making his way over to his partner, they began to dance as they skated. Besides, who said ballroom dancing wasn’t allowed in an ice rink? Haven’t you ever seen professional ice skaters? If you haven’t, you should. They’re pretty good. Enough about them, let’s get back to our YouTubers. They danced, and danced, and danced their hearts out. An occasional laugh here, or a grin there, along with some twirls. It was certainly beauty in the making.

Delirious’ dip was the game changer. Vanoss lowered the male’s body as they made eye contact. After one second, Vanoss lowered himself as well. Down he went so his lips could meet Delirious’ - for real this time. When they connected, it wasn’t just physically, it was mentally and spiritually as well. Sparks literally began to fly everywhere from their bodies, ‘cause anything is possible in a dream. Soon enough, there were so many little fireworks that the two couldn’t even see each other.

When everything was clear again, it was pitch black. Delirious opened his eyes, only to see his bedroom ceiling. The pain from his nose was back but he honestly didn’t care about that right now. Heck, he wanted to thank Cartoonz for punching him! (I mean, he wasn’t going to, but still.) Speaking of Cartoonz, guess who randomly walks into Delirious’ house?

“Yo, Jon! You awake yet?” His voice shouted.

Delirious walked out of his room and went to where his voice came from, which happened to be the living room. “Yeah, I’m up. Still tired but I just had an intense dream.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Alright. Well, hey, I figured you need some time to get back to being your old self, so here.” Cartoonz handed him a thin long slip. It appeared to be some kind of invitation.

“What is this?” Delirious asked, not bothering to look at the bold words on it.

“It’s a ticket to some kind of masquerade ball thing. It’s later tonight so I took it upon myself to get you a tux and mask. No need to thank me, just go, alright?”

“Luke, how-?”

“C’mon, Jonathan, stop questioning things and just do it!”

As one can imagine, Delirious ended up going. According to Cartoonz, a bunch of other YouTubers were supposed to be there but he would be safe as long as he never took off his mask. After all, his identity was still a secret intended on being kept. That didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun, though. There was only person H2O wanted to take his mask off for and he knew that person would be at the ball for sure.

He was obviously right. Delirious walked into the main room and was not too surprised to see how many people there were. Only one stood out to him and that familiar person’s eyes met his, but for a mere moment. They walked out the double french doors that lead to the balcony of the huge mansion. It was like Delirious had been put under a spell; he couldn’t help but to follow. Now only the two men were on the balcony. Perfect.

“You know, I’m kinda glad I flew all the way out here for this party. I normally only come to the United States for conventions, but when I heard this party was a masquerade ball, I thought it would be perfect to see you for the first time in person. Dreams just aren’t enough. They’re not fulfilling.”

Delirious turned his favorite Canadian around and took off both of their masks slowly, Vanoss’ first. For the first time ever in reality, these two YouTubers were staring at each other face-to-face. It was definitely a miraculous moment. What made it even more miraculous was when Vanoss cupped Delirious’ face gently and closed the gap between them. Unlike in their dream, sparks didn’t fly; not above their heads but rather within their souls. Wonderful, is it not?

Finally separating for oxygen, Vanoss let go and bowed, asking, “May I have this dance?”

Delirious replied with another bow and a simple “Of course, my prince.”

The two men put their masks back on and danced all night long in the moonlight to nothing but light humming. Although they continued to have dreams together, they were both glad to have one another in the dream world and the real world. After all, their relationship would end up blooming to go beyond their wildest dream.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and check out my other oneshot if you haven't already!


End file.
